


Feeling Safe

by smlltlks



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, Orphan Keith, Rain, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smlltlks/pseuds/smlltlks
Summary: »I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said to you about your parents...« his voice drifted off, breaking on more than one tone.





	Feeling Safe

»Wait!«

The voice cut though the air like a knife, so desperate and anxious that it almost made his heart stop. Slowly, he turned, wiping a tear away with the soft fabric of his sweater.

»Wait...« the voice sounded again, and sure enough, it didn’t take long for the lanky boy to catch up with him. He looked dreadful- he looked the way Keith felt. For some reason, he could not stop staring.

By now both of them were perfectly soaked, bottom to top. The rain continuously splattered down on them, making Keith's hair stick to him, and Lance's curl in every direction. Desperately resisting the urge to reach out and tuck it back, Keith stared at the other boy. Something about his expression was so sad- so odd. The way the corners of his mouth drooped downwards was something Keith had never seen on this person before. He had never once seen Lance look so incredibly disappointed and sorry...

»I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said to you about your parents...« his voice drifted off, breaking on more than one tone.

Keith only shrugged. He knew that Lance had not meant to hurt him, but it was hard for the dark haired boy to talk about his family the way Lance could - so casually and lovingly.

Keith's parents had left him when he was 6, and he had not heard of them since. His aunt, whom he lived with until he left for college, had always treated him well, but never made him feel welcome in any way. She had made sure he always remembered that his parents had left him; that he wasn't wanted.

Then, everything had changed for him. Suddenly people had been interested in him, in his life and his hobbies and his passions. He had met people he never knew he needed, and learnt so much about himself.

With all of these emotions welling up inside of him, Keith knew he would start crying all over again. Lance was one of these people. Lance was the most important person. Lance made him feel loved, and wanted, and with him, Keith never felt lonely.

So he knew that Lance would never hurt him. He knew that nothing the boy said was ever supposed to hurt him- not when he looked back at him with those sorry puppy eyes, the colour of the ocean during a storm.

But Lance did not know how it felt to live without a family. In fact, Lance had enough family for ten people, in his opinion. Lance, with his bloody Abuela, and his Mamá, and his 8 bloody siblings. He knew he was being unfair. He knew Lance had suffered too, when his father died. When his sister died with him. But even despite that, Keith couldn't help his jealousy. Lance's father hasn't left him, like Keith's parents had. He had died, and he had probably thought of Lance the moment he did; thought of how much he loved him and his siblings.

Keith bit back the years that were now stinging in his eyes, crying to get out. He cut them out of his mind, and focused on what was in front of him right now on this moment.

Lance.

Lance in a crunched up, wrinkled white tank top, with stupid, baggy trousers and goddamn sandals. Lance with flushed cheeks that added to his already tanned, freckled skin, making him look so bloody adorable. How could he be mad?

Why on earth should be he mad?

They argued. They yelled. Sometimes, they didn't speak for days. But Lance always came back- Keith knew that. Lance always came back, moved towards him, and apologised, and made him feel loved again.

So why shouldn't he do the same? Why shouldn't he let this person in, when they obviously meant to much to him.

Hesitating, he reached out and pulled at Lance's cold, wet hands, tugging at them until he had brought the soaked boy to shelter. A tiny roof kept the rain away from them, as they stood, both crying by now, and faced each other.

»It's alright.« Keith said. His voice was surprisingly calm.

Lance sniffed, and his eyebrows furrowed. It was quite weird for him to see Keith this way; the boy who used to hide his emotions perfectly as though they didn't exist.

For just a moment they stood there silently, then Lance took a determined step towards the shorter boy and leaned in.

Crowded against the cold wall of the library building, Keith shivered. He felt Lance's hand on his shoulder, and moments later, Lance's soft lips on his own, chapped ones.

For a second or two, he didn't breathe. Then, as though struck by lightning, his eyes fluttered closed and Keith tilted his head, returning the kiss ever so carefully.

He had never felt this way. Struggling for words in his mind to describe the feeling within him at this moment, Keith pulled Lance closer, and let a hand slip into the curly hair before him.

Safe.   
Perhaps that was the only word to define the emotions and feelings that controlled him; to describe what Lance made him feel. He felt safe, guarded, and appreciated.

Smiling now, Lance pulled away and looked into Keith's grey eyes.   
»Stay with me?" Keith mumbled, looking of to the side and blushing deeply.   
Lance laughed quietly and scooped Keith into his arms once more.  
»Yeah,« he breathed; »I promise.«


End file.
